Ronso Rage
by Lone Dragon
Summary: Kimahri carried the shame of losing his horn in the game. This is the story on how that happened.
1. Honor Shattered

I wrote this story my favorite character Kimahri. I thought the game did a fairly good job of portraying the injustice that Kimahri suffered when Biran broke off his horn, but I wanted to add on the rest of what I think happened to him. I hope that this fan fiction does him justice.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X.   
  
  
  
Kimahri scrambled of the side of Mt. Gagazet, trying to keep his hold on the smooth rocks while propelling himself upward as fast as he possibly could. The assortment of stones fell from under his feet as soon as his feet touched them, so he had to keep moving to avoid falling. Biran's tail swung right in front of Kimahri's face as the older Ronso scaled the mountain with ease. Kimahri tried to grab onto the dark tail that seemed to be mocking him, but every time he tried, Kimahri only slipped and fell farther behind. Yenke flew up the rocks and snow on Kimahri's right, making it look like Kimahri was standing still. Growling in anger, Kimahri tried to go faster, only to lose his concentration.  
  
"Give me back my spear now!" Kimahri shouted to Biran. Biran just dragged his feet a bit, making the loose rocks pelt Kimahri. Snow flew from the Ronso's feet as Biran easily sped up, leaving behind his little brother.  
  
"Too slow, Too slow!" Yenke catcalled as he flew up the mountain with unbelievable speed.  
  
"Kimahri still has not beaten mountain. Must prove his worth to Gagazet! Hurry up little Kimahri, if you want your stick." Biran called down, as Yenke flanked him and the two quickly rushed faster. Kimahri was being left behind, and he was going all out, trying to catch up to them. That spear that Biran had stolen from him was one he had used, and his only friend Sage had given him before leaving the Ronso village. The spear had great value to Kimahri, and Biran had just taken it right out of Kimahri's hand, and ran for the mountain.  
  
"Give it back Biran, or I'll beat the...ooof!" Kimahri felt his foot plunge into a hole he had not seen and he felt the air rush out of him as he landed on his stomach. Finally losing his footing and plummeted down Mt. Gagazet. The rocks beat the small Ronso's body as he grabbed onto a rock jutting out from the mountain face. Trying to hold on, Kimahri felt the  
rock crumble in his hand, and he fell to the ground. Balancing his body out, Kimahri did not damage his body, but left a giant crater where his feet smashed into the ground.   
  
Flicking his tail in distaste, Kimahri shielded his eyes to look up and see Biran and Yenke dancing like idiots up on the mountain's peak. To Kimahri, it was just one more victory to Biran, as he failed to reach the top of the mountain, yet again. Yelling in frustration, Kimahri punched the mountain's base, making a giant crack in the side.  
  
Biran looked down at his sibling, and at the spear he had just taken. The spear was obviously well taken care of, decorated with rich beads and polished to a high shine. The wood base was a deep red color, and nice and thick. The metal was very shiny, and dazzled the eyes to behold it. Biran knew that Sage, a great Ronso warrior, had taken to Kimahri, and left this spear with him. Sage then left the Ronso's, to find a life in the outside. Kimahri had been close friends with the warrior, and Sage had presented Kimahri this spear, as a way to get him stronger. Tribal laws prevented Biran from breaking the spear, which he wanted to do right now, so he thrust it downward, into the rocks. The spearhead embedded itself into the hard stone, as Yenke watched, Biran cupped his giant paws and called down to Kimahri.  
  
"Little Kimahri, when you beat the mountain, then you can claim your spear!" Biran called down. Kimahri could not hear, of course, Biran was too far away, but the two siblings had a perfect understanding of what was to become of the spear.   
  
Kimahri had to climb up to the mountain peak if he ever wanted to get his greatest treasure back. Kimahri's muscles were screaming in agony at the beating they had just endured. He had never run up the mountain that fast ever before, and the fall had not helped. Sure, his tough body could handle the giant drop that would kill any human, but it still came with a price. The numerous rocks that had assaulted him in the fall had battered his body.   
  
Kimahri felt a sense of disappointment inside his heart. Sage had been Kimahri's hero, and now the gift Sage had given him was gone. Biran had plucked the gift right out of Kimahri's hands as he was training, and simply run off with it. Sage would never have stood for that. Sighing with old frustration and anger, Kimahri walked back to the village, his tail hanging dejectedly behind him.  
  
  
The next morning found Kimahri training at the crack of dawn. Punching at a tree that had been long dead, Kimahri worked out some of his rage out for a few minutes before the tree collapsed. The angry Ronso looked up to the peak of the mountain to see his spear thousands of feet above him, glinting down. Kimahri's muscles tightened as Biran walked towards him flanked by Yenke. Biran looked at his younger sibling with obvious distaste.  
  
"Training will begin soon. The sparring roster has paired me up with you, weakling cub. This time, you will give in." Biran announced, grabbing the attention of all the young Ronsos in the area. Kimahri, his pride already wounded by the taking of his most prized possession, would not be outdone.  
  
"I will not be beaten by you." Kimahri proclaimed, puffing out his chest. "And I shall never give into you either. I will defeat you, Biran." Kimahri stated boldly, earning roars of approval from the other Ronso. Biran looked down with a malicious smile.  
  
"We shall see, brother. We shall see." Biran said ominously before stalking off with Yenke. Kimahri then turned on his heel and delivered a fierce kick to the tree, completely uprooting it.  
  
"I shall not fail this time Sage." Kimahri said to the sky. Finishing his warm ups, Kimahri followed the path Biran had walked, off to the trail area.  
  
  
For all Ronso youth, the sparring was a great way to test their strength. Family and friends gathered around the arena to watch their fighters improve their technique and get stronger. Kimahri and Biran had fought against each other many times before, and Biran had always triumphed over his younger brother. The two siblings had had some great fights in the past, but the younger Ronso could never seem to be able to defeat his big brother. The two fought with a rare passion for the sport, and Kimahri always had a great fire in his black eyes. Biran was simply too strong for the younger one. No matter how much the crowd of spectators wanted him to win, Kimahri could not muster the power to overthrow his brother. But this day was different; Kimahri could feel something special in the air.  
  
Getting his gear ready in the back area, Kimahri completed his stretching and looked out at the dusty arena. The ring was covered in dust, to help soften blows and to make clean up easier. Kimahri had lost plenty of blood and teeth in there, and he had felt the dirt up his nose on several occasions. He watched the end of the fight, and walked into the ring. Kimahri felt the soft dirt and sand between his feet, and felt his blood rush. This was his favorite place to be.  
  
Power rushed through the Ronso's body as adrenaline rushed through his veins. Kimahri knew his rage and anger would serve him well now. His training would be put to the test now. His instincts heightened, and Biran stood in the opposing end of the ring. Biran's gold fur reflected the sun, and Kimahri could not wait to rub his brother into the dirt.  
  
The referee, Flando Ronso stepped into the middle of the ring. He raised his paws and the two fighters stepped into the center of the ring. Biran and Kimahri met eyes and would not release them. Flando quickly stated the rules to the pair.  
  
"No low blows or tail pulling. If I see either one of you fighting illegally, I will disqualify you. First one to give in or pass out loses." Flando said, running down the familiar rules to the brothers. Watching the two, Flando dropped his hand and signaled the beginning of the fight.  
  
Kimahri jumped back instantly to avoid a punch meant to knock him over and ducked to miss a kick aimed for his face. Spinning around, Kimahri planted his foot in the center of his big brother's chest, stunning Biran.  
  
The crowd cheered as Kimahri ran to his brother and leaped in mid air, his leg outstretched, meaning to kick Biran in the face, but Biran caught the leg. He spun Kimahri completely around, and threw him to the ground. Kimahri instantly flipped up to his feet, and delivered a vicious roundhouse kick to Biran's cheek. Knocking Biran to the ground, Kimahri jumped in the air and tried to put the fight away, but Biran would not be defeated that easily.  
  
Rolling away to avoid the blow, Biran jumped to his feet and hit his little brother in the face. Before Kimahri could recover, Biran caught him in a bear hug, squeezing the air from his lungs. Kimahri roared out a powerful roar that no one had ever heard from him before and struggled against Biran.  
  
By now, Biran was getting a bit worried. He had not known that Kimahri would be this strong. Biran thought this fight would be easy, with Kimahri being emotional about his spear, but that only seemed to be fueling his little brother's cause. Biran knew he had to try and end this fast, because he may not last in a long fight. Crushing Kimahri in his hold, Biran hoped to deprive him of air, and hopefully render him unconscious. But Kimahri broke the hold with his shoulders. Spinning around, Kimahri nailed Biran with one of the most powerful punches Biran had ever faced in his life.  
  
Kimahri stalked towards Biran, and Biran started to really worry. He could not lose to Kimahri now, Kimahri had not even beaten Mount Gagazet. There was no way he should be defeated by this weakling. Looking around, Biran grasped a handful of dirt and threw it up into the eyes of both Kimahri and Flando. Taking the small cover of dust, Biran grasped a small metal club from inside his belt and clubbed Kimahri across the skull with it. Slipping the weapon back inside his belt, he caught his little brother with a forearm across the face.   
  
Blood gushed down from Kimahri's face from the wound that Biran had inflicted with the illegal weapon. Blood flowed down the young Ronso's nose as he saw Flando scolding Biran for throwing the dirt. Biran apologizing, saying it would not happen again, Kimahri knew that Flando had not seen the illegal move and neither did the audience. Only one Ronso had seen it, Yenke. Biran's partner only continued to yell for Biran as Kimahri fell to the ground, his head spinning from the blow.  
  
Biran strutted over to his brother and grasped him in a headlock. Kimahri had always passed out in their matches. He had never given up. But now, Biran was determined to make him give in. Wrenching Kimahri's head, Biran applied pressure right at the base of the neck, causing pain to explode inside Kimahri.   
  
"Give in Kimahri, you can not defeat me!" Biran yelled as Flando lay next to the fallen Kimahri, looking for Kimahri's admitting of defeat or his pass to unconsciousness. Kimahri knew he could not beat Biran now, but he would not give Biran the satisfaction of giving up.  
  
"Kill me." Kimahri muttered. Biran's eyes widened.  
  
"What?" Biran asked, caught off guard. Flando watched the younger brother spit up blood and cough harshly.  
  
"I'll never surrender to you." Kimahri murmured. "Just kill me."   
  
This was too much for Biran to stand. His weakling brother had nearly defeated him and was now asking for death rather than defeat. Biran's mind raced as he grasped Kimahri's horn in his hands. Twisting his hands in different directions, Biran felt Kimahri's horn snap. The crowd instantly fell silent as the shattered remnants of the Ronso horn fell to the dust to mingle with the blood and sweat of the two brothers.   
  
Kimahri fell into unconsciousness from shock, but not before hearing Flando disqualify Biran. Kimahri had indeed won the match, but he had just lost his pride and honor.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
How was it? I think I'll continue on with Kimahri's story of how he met Auron and Yuna, but I need a little feedback to see if that is what you the reader want. If my story entertained you in the least, please review and tell me what you want to hear in the next chapter. 


	2. Redemption

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X  
  
  
Kimahri awoke to find himself in a bed. Kimahri had no idea where he was or how he got there. His last memory was being beaten unfairly by Biran, and he had asked for death instead of surrender. He tried to focus his eyes up, and saw his shattered horn. Kimahri did not comprehend what he was seeing at first, but then he remembered.   
  
Biran had snapped his horn in half in the match. Biran had been disqualified, but Kimahri knew that Biran had really won. Biran had taken the one thing that every Ronso had in common, his horn. Kimahri slowly stood up from the bed, and felt the press of a bandage on his forehead. Growling, Kimahri ripped the white bandage off, causing a small river of blood to flow down his fur.  
  
Standing upright, Kimahri recognized his surroundings. He was inside the medical room for the Ronso clan. Walking out the door, Kimahri did not wait for the doctor's permission to leave. Kimahri was in no mood to deal with anyone. But of course, Dr. Alno stepped in his path.  
  
"Kimahri, you cannot leave yet. The wound on your face is not yet healed, and your horn, well, we need to smooth it over." Alno said, placing his hand on Kimahri's shoulder.   
  
Kimahri's horn looked very bad indeed. If Biran had at least broken it cleanly, it would look a bit better. But he had twisted it, so the horn had shards pointing forward, looking very sloppy. Lightly touching the broken horn, Kimahri drew his hand away, suddenly ashamed of his appearance.   
  
Shoving the doctor aside, Kimahri again tried to leave, but Alno grasped his shoulder from behind.  
  
"Kimahri, please listen. We still need to treat your wounds!" Alno yelled, trying to get his point across.  
  
Kimahri turned around and backhanded the doctor across the room. Alno yelped as he crashed through a bed.  
  
"Kimahri not need help. Kimahri will take care of self." Kimahri stated as he walked out of the office. Alno watched him, surprised at the sudden change of tone and attitude in Kimahri.   
  
Stepping outside the medical hut, Kimahri walked heavily, looking up into the dark sky. He felt the new snow begin to fall on him. Of course, this was a frequent occurrence here, but this snow felt different to the Ronso. Kimahri could feel change in the little flakes as they clung to his blue fur and melted. Staring up at the mountain, Kimahri saw his spear still standing in the stone, snow swirling all about it. Something symbolic about it made Kimahri realize that it was time to take on that mountain.  
  
Looking at the crowd that had gathered about him, he saw them all staring at his horn, or rather, what was left of it. His muscles bunched, Kimahri broke through the crowd at top speed. Running silently through the village, Kimahri heard every laugh and joke as he rushed to the one place he felt he should be. He ran to Mount Gagazet.  
  
  
  
Kimahri had never known such pain. Every one of his muscles screamed as he scaled up the mountain with unmatched power. His blue paws gripped each one of the stones in his path and he used his strong arms to pull his weight up. Never stopping, Kimahri kept his feet moving, knowing if he fell, he would never defeat this obstacle.   
  
The Ronso felt icy winds blast through his fur, chilling him to the very core. Kimahri's white hair mixed with the snow and fell in his eyes. He grasped an outcrop of rock and used the last of his energy to pull himself up. Lying on the stone, Kimahri looked over to see a cave. Crawling over, Kimahri escaped the chilly winds and collapsed in a heap in the solitude of the stone walls.  
  
Passing out instantly, Kimahri curled into a blue ball of fur, dreaming tormented dreams of Biran and his horn shattering in the battle. He saw Yenke, witnessing the act and not saying a word.   
  
  
Morning found the Ronso standing on the outcrop of rock by the cave, breathing in the morning air. Kimahri preformed his stretches in the crisp mountain air, making sure to work all the knots out of his muscles. He did not want unexpected muscle cramps when all his strength was needed. Kimahri prayed that he would make it to the top, and reclaim his spear and honor, or die trying.  
  
Kimahri then crouched down, and leaped to the nearest rock, and began to climb again. Legs pumping, he pulled off a series of expert flips and swings to keep from plummeting down the mountain. He was about three thousand feet above ground level, and that fall would kill even him. Kimahri used his tail to balance himself. Grasping at a small indentation, Kimahri could see his spear about a thousand feet still above him.  
  
Smiling now, the Ronso pushed his aching muscles for all they were worth. His legs felt like rubber now, and his arms were like jelly. The snow swirled about him now as he got closer.  
  
900 feet left.  
  
Kimahri jumped up to an outcrop of rocks and leaped up to a boulder sticking out. Running up the side now, he got closer.  
  
800 feet left.  
  
The Ronso felt the wind push up against his back, as if trying to give him help in his climb.  
  
700 feet left.  
  
Kimahri saw Biran and Yenke's faces in the snow, laughing at him, but Kimahri pushed onward, running right through their images, shattering the two and silencing their laughter.  
  
600 feet left.  
  
Kimahri felt his energy climbing, as he seemed taken out of his body, feeling as if he had done this several times before.  
  
500 feet left.  
  
The Ronso was now sure he could make it, and he could almost see Sage himself running next to him. Kimahri felt the great warrior's power surging through him as he climbed faster.  
  
400 feet left.  
  
Swallowing hard, Kimahri felt the air thinning as he could almost see the silver of the spearhead glinting in the stone.  
  
300 feet left.  
  
Kimahri felt every pebble that he knocked down, every snowflake that landed on him as his strength began to ebb.  
  
200 feet left.  
  
Kimahri was now outrunning his demons as childhood taunts flooded his ears and old scars began to burn.  
  
100 feet left.  
  
Now, the Ronso's ears were full of yells, as Kimahri pushed them aside and took a mighty leap into the air as his muscles finally gave out.  
  
He landed right next to his spear.   
  
Panting, Kimahri pulled his lips into a smile and laughed a deep, guttural laugh that rang through the mountains different chasms and fissures. Kimahri felt as if his aching muscles melted as he looked up to his spear. It looked beautiful in the sunlight. Breathing deeply, Kimahri could almost hear Sage's voice in his head, his hero laughing with pride at him.  
  
For Kimahri, it took several minutes to feel his limbs again. His blood slowly started pumping to his deprived arms and legs and the Ronso stood up. Kimahri surveyed everything from the mountaintop, even down to the Ronso village. He watched as the tiny figures moved about, and he leaned on his spear for support.  
  
Gathering breath, Kimahri let out the mightiest roar he had ever let loose in his life. Shaking his head from side to side, the Ronso's rich voice echoed throughout Mt. Gagazet. Smiling, Kimahri felt like yelling down to Biran that he had defeated him. He wanted to rub Yenke's nose in the fact that he had proven the suck up wrong.   
  
Yanking the spear from the rock, Kimahri regarded the weapon. Then, in one swift movement, Kimahri swiped it across his horn, cleanly cutting it closely to the center of his forehead. Touching the scab on his forehead where Biran had clubbed him, Kimahri felt as if this wound and cut horn had set him free. Holding the spear tightly in his right hand, Kimahri turned from the Ronso village and walked down the other side of the mountain, welcoming the new life.  
  
"Come what may, I will face it with strength, the way I faced this mountain." Kimahri stated to himself as he walked into the swirling snow.  
  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
People, please tell me what your feedback on this story is. I hope to have him meet Auron in the next part, but I want your opinion.  
  
A quick note. We recently had a drunk driver kill a teenager who attended my high school the other day. She was in a car with her four siblings, who are in serious condition. The drunk driver got off with a scratch and a bruise. This girl was 14 years old, younger than I, so it is a real eye opener. To all those, be very careful when driving, and to the drunks, I hope you all die when you decide to drive home wasted and driving in the oncoming lane of traffic. Thank you. 


End file.
